2012-08-29 Librarian Girl
New York Public Library. Probably the best place to get shushed and then some. Right now, though, the geek known as Virgil Hawkins is currently attempting to return a few books he checked out to assist him with one of his many science projects. Not that he wasn't smart enough to handle it on his own but he had to make sure that certain things didn't blow up other things and sometimes you just can't trust the internet. As of this moment, though, he's in the middle of talking with the librarian while she scans the huge stack of books in. "So then I rolled a D6 and we ended up in this dark cave. And nobody had a fire spell. Nobody." The librarian looks less than interested. Rain's decided to geek out on a mundane level. Loki's library is incredible, but there's a lot of mortal fluff left out. She's checking out a few 'fun' things to read, avoiding being shushed. She has them in hand, and yes, she hit their comics section. Why not? She doesn't stand out too much, aside from the color of her eyes anyway. She keeps her books in hand, then stiffles a giggle at Virgil's story as she comes up behind him in line. Oops! SHe looks horrified at the little noise that escaped. A minigiggle? Demi giggle? Oops. Her eyes widen a bit in horror. Finally! The librarian has managed to finish up checking all the books in and is shoo-ing off Virgil with a wave of her hand. She just had to make sure he brought all the books back before he ran off to find more to check out. It's the kind of things nerds like him do. Spend time in libraries. Virgil is turning around to head off into the stacks and he catches the eyes widening of the Rain, which matches up to the mini-demi-giggle he heard a moment before and he cracks a small smile. "Do you... DnD?" is asked, as if he's hoping for some sort of familiar personage to talk cool tabletop shenanigans with. An amused look to the librarian. She smiles faintly and will take her turn in line. Rain looks a bit sheepish and nods meekly. "Though... I haven't in a really long time," She admits. "Graduation sort of split us all up," She remarks. She'll let the librarian do her thing. She keeps her voice low, and soft. She seems quietly shy, though it's a hesitating awkward. Careful, as if testing words before trying them. "I sort of figured that was what you played anyway... could've been something else." Mercifully, rain only has a couple of books and is so dismissed quickly. Virgil is quick to stay close to Rain while the librarian rolls her eyes at the fact that Virgil has still not wandered away. That's the trouble with nerds these days, they always manage to find a way to stick around. Virgil's smiling as he listens to the other library patron. "Y'know, if you want, I could talk to my group about adding another member. We play every week at Fandom's Lair. And it sure wouldn't hurt to have something better to look at than a bunch of dudes." Realizing he's went into Mack Mode so fast, Virgil smiles and extends a hand. "Virgil." Rain seems a little amused. She looks apologetically towards the librarian and will move a bit away. She tilts her head. "Well... it couldn't hurt," She nods. "My job has odd hours, but that's no big deal," She smiles faintly. She blinks and turns red at his last sentence. "Ah hah... oh my," Awkward. She's not too used to being hit on, really. She's not quite sure if it's teasing or what. "Um. I usually go by Rain. Pleased to meet you," She accepts the hand. "You said Fandom's Lair?" Either way, she accepts it as it is. "Yeah. It's this sweet comic shop out in Harlem. I kinda' know the owner a bit and a friend of mine works there, so we kinda' get the place to ourselves a lot. It's awesome." Virgil is not above bragging to get some more attention from the hottie he's talking to at this particular moment. He hasn't even realized that they've moved away from the librarian. He's been distracted, okay! "Rain. Love the name. It works for you." Taking a step back, Virgil launches into song, "Like sweet morning dew; I took one look at you; And it was plain to see; You were my destinyyyyyyy!" Sadly, Virgil cannot sing. At all. So it is really bad but hopefully it is really cute too. Rain smiles and listens. "I see. That's pretty neat." She inclines her head to help move away from the librarian before she pitches a book or something. Rain's a bit older, feeling a little awkward for it. She swears she's not a cougar. She hasn't mauled a single tourist. "It does sound nice." She nods. She seems happy enough that he enjoys it - clearly. She blinks as he launches into song. Her eyes widen a bit. It is cute. But Rain's also horribly introverted and more than a little surprise. "Oh. Th-thanks. I'm glad you like it," Nod. Her real name is far, far more awkward. At least, the full version. She's not sure what to say, but from the looks of it, it's more that she's unused to it and surprised - shy, too, than anything else. "You even sang." Nod. "Um. Hm. Is there a table you'd like to talk at?" Virgil is not above singing (horribly) to get the attention of a woman. Even if she is an older woman. Virgil doesn't believe in ages or whatever. He's clearly just trying to get his mack on... in the library. Which is probably hilarious in and of itself. He's moving off in the direction of a random nearby table to make sure that the librarian doesn't throw him out for being all loud. "Here's good." He even makes it a point to pull one of the chair's out for Rain before skipping around and dropping down into a chair of his own choosing, "So. Now you totally have to tell me about yourself. I'm more than willing to just skip the basics and get right to your deep, dark, secrets." Smile! Well. Rain feels a bit awkward for it. She is about 5 years older, and that includes surviving college. She smiles. "Thank you," She sets her books down, unsure of what to make of this 'mack' thing. Does it involve cheese? Well, okay. She tilts her head. "Um." Her eyebrows lift at his dark secrets comment. She looks thoughtful, tilting her head. Hmmm. She taps her chin. "Um. I majored in Electrical engineering?" That's... kinda dark. "I mostly do odd jobs for now. It's very free, so I have a lot of say in what I do." Hmm. "... what's even interesting about me?" Ponder. She's not going to admit to being magic. Not yet. Virgil kind of perks up at the mention of majors and such. He knew she was a bit older. He could tell. But he had no idea she finished college already! Which just means he's an even bigger mack than he was already giving himself credit for. "Electrical engineering? Nice. I'm kind of a science lover myself. I work over at Horizon Labs. Y'know, when I'm not in school." Or out saving the world from psychos and supervillains. But he won't drop that bomb on her right now. He's more hoping that his 'job' at Horizon Labs mention will get him some maturity points. He's going to need 'em if he's going to pull this one. Rain blushes faintly. Now she feels really old. Egads. It amuses her a little, though. She nods. "Oh? Neat. I haven't heard much about them, but lab jobs are pretty sought after," She considers. She kinda leaves the part about her own magic and dealing with bad guys and whatnot out, too. She can appreciate holding down a job, but it feels -awkward-. Like she's going to put candy under a box propped up by a stick. Eh heh. Hmmm. "What do you like most about it?" She asks. Maybe she's trying to figure out his personality a bit - besides being quite friendly. "The lab. It's awesome. There's like a billion things in there to play with. They lot lasers and gyros and a ton of buttons to push. It's like being on the Starship Enterprise or something. I love it. Every minute of it." Virgil sounds like a kid in a candy store talking about all the candy he's just chowed down as he talks about Horizon Labs. It's like an extension of himself. "Just last week? We made jello fly. Okay, so it only flew for like twelve seconds. But it was awesome. Messy, but awesome." He'll leave out the part where the jello tried to attack him. "I see. That sounds like fun," She smiles. Rain's a good listener, dark purple eyes on Virgil as she listens. She nods and hms softly. Flying jello, huh. She doesn't seem ruffled by any parts left out - thankfully she's not a telepath. "Like... hover jello or ...?" She's trying to figure out how the flying motion works. She gestures with her hands. "... hopefully not rotational flight. That would be messy," She grins a little. "But it's good that you enjoy it. It sounds like it really fits you." "Y'know, I'm not above breaking a couple rules and sneaking you in to see for yourself. If you're interested, that is." Whether Virgil is talking about her being interested in the jello or being interested in the Virgil... that may be hard to decipher with the way he's leaning on the table and smiling brightly at the Rain. He's pretty much loving this time to spend conversating with her and it's just making this library visit all the more fun. "Jello's actions always speak much louder than my words. I couldn't even do it justice trying to explain what happened." A deep blush. "Um. I would hate to get you in trouble... so maybe I'll ask for an okay visit," Rain shakes her head. "I couldn't bear to see you get in trouble for my sake," She replies. "But it might be fun to say hi sometime," She offers. Rain can tell that it's important to her, so she does seem more worried about hurting his chances of staying. Her expression is a sort of shy and awkward cheerfulness. She's glad for the company, looking amused at the jello story. "That's awesome and terrifying all at once. It wasn't sentient jello or ...?" Hmmm. This jello has her curious, but mostly, the way he explains it. "I'm afraid that's classified information, Rain. You'll have to be debriefed before I can discuss the details of the Jello incident with you further." Virgil's tone comes out smarmy and serious as he says that, though the big smile on his face is helping with showing that he's just teasing and probably not wanting to drop her any spoilers or anything. "And for the record, don't worry about me getting in trouble. I've got that place wired. I practically run the joint." It's a cute kind of smarmy. Rain chuckles softly, amused. "Well, okay. But I can't help it. I'd hate for you to break the rules for me and get in trouble over it," Headshake. "But I could definitely visit and see the open parts." Nod. "So ... how does one get debriefed anyway?" She's apparently insanely curious. Ahem. "If not... what else do you like to do? Build stuff?" "I'm nowhere near the inventor I want to be, but I dabble a little here and there. Nothing to write home about or anything." Sadly, Virgil can't even drop some of his inventions on her as they were made for his alter ego and not this plain clothed geek. "Speaking of visits, did you know that next month there's a couple of engineering and science fairs going on in the city? Horizon Labs is sponsoring all of them. You uh, wouldn't happen to want to check 'em out, would you?" "I see." Rain listens, nodding as she does. Sadly, she can't really mention anything she has either. Alas, secret identities. She doesn't seem to mind. "Well, everyone starts somewhere. And is there?" She peers over at the mention of fairs. "Hmmm..." Well. On one hand, she doesn't drive a van offering candy so ... "Sure. Couldn't hurt," She replies, after a long moment. "You seem excited about it and I might see something I'm familiar with." Nod. She's warming up a little. "It's not really the fairs I'm excited about." Virgil is all smiles in that next moment, before he finds himself looking past Rain and up at the clock on the wall. "... Crap. I'm gonna' be in so much trouble. I was supposed to come straight back home." Virgil looks sheepishly at Rain at this point. "I may be sorta' grounded right now." He's already starting to pout as he clearly does not want to make himself scarce. "Can I call you, y'know, sometime?" That's right. Give up those digits. Hee. Wait. Ohmy. Rain goes bright red. Her eyes widen as he mentions being in trouble. "Um. Oh no! I'm sorry," She looks embarrassed and apologetic. "Well, don't be any later..." She murmurs. "And sure." She'll write her number on one of those little scratch pieces of paper for writing down reference numbers. "I'm very sorry. Good luck and um, it was a pleasure to meet you." Virgil flashes a smile before tucking the number away into one of his pockets as he gets to his feet. "The pleasure was all mine, Rain." And with that, Virgil is wandering off towards the exi-- wait. Virgil slides back to the table and offers a quick smile at her. "You don't like... have a boyfriend or anything right? Y'know, just, out of curiosity." He might as well ask one final question for the road. Rain smiles a little. "Be well." She fingerwriggle waves to Virgil. She blinks. "Um. No..." She shakes her head. She is caught by surprise at that. But manages a weak smile in return. "Stay safe." Nod. Virgil smiles and even does a small fistshake as he pushes away from the table for the last time, turning and practically jogging for the exit. Inside the library. To which the librarian is shaking her book at him! Category:Logs Category:RPLogs